


What If My Towel Falls Off?

by vision_of_scarlet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Other, Vision my child you are too pure for this world, Wanda stop confusing your boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vision_of_scarlet/pseuds/vision_of_scarlet
Summary: Vision needs assistance with something, so Wanda tries to explain why she isn't able to help at the moment. Her explanation takes a surprising twist!





	What If My Towel Falls Off?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a cute little drabble of Vision being confused and Wanda being a bit turned on. It's a quote prompt that I originally got on Tumblr (the prompt was, "I just got out of the shower, I can't dance. What if my towel falls off?"). The rating is teen and up, but that's very conservative because nothing really happens?? So, it's more of a thirTEEN and up, lol; I just don't want to get in trouble for giving it an inappropriate rating. Enjoy!

Vision was a being of habit; it was a trait that he had developed to assist him in becoming more human. When he did something that others seemed to approve of or take to positively, he repeated that action, making it a habit.

Wanda first noticed a new habit of Vision's as they were training together to become new Avengers. Upon being introduced to something new, such as a new fighting style, he was overcome with an irresistible urge to completely master the skill or subject. His most recent uptaking was one that Wanda had actually suggested herself: dancing.

Ever since his creation, the android had always firmly refused to subject himself to any sort of movement related to music. However, Wanda was a master of the dance floor, and when she told him she wanted a boyfriend who could match her skills, he could not resist. His need to obey her was significantly stronger than his aversion to dancing, which was unsurprising, so he began to learn.

Due to his ridiculous inability to move in a coordinated fashion, it had taken him . The challenge only seemed to motivate him further.

One late evening, Wanda had just turned off the water following a lengthy, relaxing shower. She had one towel wrapped snugly around her body, and another around her hair. As she splashed her face with water, she heard a soft knock on the door. It was promptly swung open and she stepped out of the bathroom, greeted by an unmistakably frustrated android.

“What’s up, Vizh?”

He laced his fingers together in a shy fashion, avoiding eye contact. “I was wondering if you could spare a moment to help me with this dance? The... salsa? I am having difficulty.”

She chuckled, wiping the excess moisture off her face before replying. “You’re always having trouble with dancing.” She tried to hide her smile when he didn't lighten up at her teasing, but her realization that he was truly upset over this just made her want to laugh even more.

“But, Wanda, the salsa is your specialty, and you look so beautiful while doing it but I am absolutely horrendous—“

“You’re never 'horrendous,' Vizh."

“You’ve never seen me attempt the salsa.”

His grave expression overwhelmed her self-control, and she had to place a hand on her chest to keep the towel in place as she laughed. “I really wish I could help, Vizh.”

“You can, Wanda. Please dance with me.”

She forced herself not to blush at the android’s endearing innocence. “I just got out of the shower, I can’t dance. What if my towel falls off?”

Confusion crossed the android's face. “Oh.” At first, he opened his mouth to apologize, but he became distracted by studying her barely-covered self and closed it. He rarely ever looked at her anywhere but her face; the sensation of his eyes on her body made a blush arise and set her skin on fire. She noticed a tidal wave of emotions cross his face, but before she could process what they were, he said quietly, "well… would that necessarily be a negative outcome?”

Wanda audibly gasped at the unexpected remark.

Vision interpreted the noise as the worst possible reaction she could have, and his heart plummeted. “I-I’m sorry, Wanda, I really didn’t mean to, uh, I just, that was I shouldn't have...” His head dropped in guilt, mind void of what to say. "I'm sorry."

Wanda immediately grabbed his face and brought his eyes to hers. He was dumbfounded at the playful glint sparkling within her, which clearly contradicted the emotions he'd determined her to be feeling. They gazed at each other silently, unseen lightning crackling between them. After what felt like an eternity, she tipped her head to the side and made a thoughtful noise. She sauntered back into the bathroom, turned around, winked, and shut the door.

He stood there as though he’d been shot. His mind had stopped working. One coherent thought managed to slip through the haze: perhaps dancing isn’t so bad if this is what it leads to.


End file.
